


Communication is Sexy

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fondling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Alexei frowned. He leaned in and kissed the corner of Kent’s mouth. “Котенок, why you no tell me that you don’t like what I do?”“I like it.” Kent smirked. His hand landed on Alexei’s hip and squeezed. “I like it very much.”Alexei sighed and shook his head. “You like sex, but you don’t like what I am doing. You’re stiff, hard as a rock, and not down here.” Alexei cupped Kent and fondled his balls.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



Alexei ran his hand down Kent’s naked rib cage and leaned in to nibble on Kent’s earlobe. Kent had been so good to him–had built Alexei up before wonderfully taking Alexei apart with his mouth. Alexei wanted to return the favor–show Kent just how good he’d made Alexei feel and then some.

Kent jerked as Alexei’s teeth teased his earlobe, pulling back from Alexei. He quickly cocked his head and laced his fingers through Alexei’s hair. He guided Alexei’s mouth back to his ear, but the damage had already been done.

Alexei pushed gently against Kent’s hand and looked– _really_ looked at Kent. The man’s skin was flushed pink, and his lips were puffy and bruised from kissing and the blow job he’d given. Kent's blond hair was a mess from Alexei grabbing it prior, and in his lap his dick stood partially erect. It was a gorgeous sight, and Alexei might have taken it as a sign to continue, but as his hands traced up and down Kent’s sides, he felt the stiff muscles in his partner.

Alexei frowned. He leaned in and kissed the corner of Kent’s mouth. “Котенок, why you no tell me that you don’t like what I do?”

“I like it.” Kent smirked. His hand landed on Alexei’s hip and squeezed. “I like it very much.”

Alexei sighed and shook his head. “You like sex, but you don’t like what I am doing. You’re stiff, hard as a rock, and not down here.” Alexei cupped Kent and fondled his balls.

Kent shuddered, his eyes falling half closed and he pressed against the headboard of the bed.

Alexei grinned and pecked Kent on lips. “See. That you like. This,” Alexei nipped at Kent’s ear and received no signs of enjoyment from his partner, “not so much.”

Kent huffed and pushed himself up. His hands settled on Alexei’s waist and he guided Alexei to straddle him. “It’s just one thing, and it’s not like I hate it. It’s just not a turn on.”

“But I want to turn you on.” Alexei leaned forward and kissed Kent’s neck. Kent tensed, but the sharp inhale followed by how quickly he relaxed told Alexei that Kent enjoyed the action. Alexei peppered more kisses along Kent’s neck, earning a moan.

“Doing a real good job right now.”

Alexei sucked a bruise on Kent’s jugular, stopping with a ‘pop’. “You tell me what good. You tell me what to do.”

Kent grimaced and squirmed under Alexei. “Just fuck me, or something. I don’t care if it’s a blow job, hand job, or a rim job. Just get me off, Tater.” He bucked his hips to make his point.

Alexei grinned. “See, like that.” Alexei rested his hands on Kent’s hip bones. He circled his thumbs along the tender flesh and felt Kent harden beneath him. “But I need more. Do you want kisses, and what kind? Short sweet or long and sexy?”

Kent groaned. His hands flew up to his face and he covered his eyes. “I don’t know. Just do it.”

“Talking very important, котенок. Must talk. Must make sure we both know what other wants. No need to be shy.”

Kent ripped his hands off his face and glowered at Alexei. His face had gone from pink to red. “I’m not shy.”

“Sorry.” Alexei cupped Kent’s cheek and kissed him lightly. “Bad word choice. You handsome, strong, and brave. Also, very cute.” Alexei winked at Kent.

Kent looked away and bit his bottom lip.

Alexei inwardly chuckled at the adorable sight. When it came to certain things, Kent was shy; he just didn’t like to admit it. There were many things Kent didn’t like to admit, which was why it was so important for him not to be afraid to tell Alexei what he wanted in bed. Alexei was good at reading Kent, which was one reason why Kent and him were so good for each other, but Alexei still wanted Kent _to talk_. He didn’t have to tell Alexei everything, but he wanted Kent to verbalize more.

Kent took a deep breath and gripped the sheets as he closed his eyes. He looked like he was bracing himself for impact.

Alexei didn’t like that look on Kent, and so very slowly he leaned forward and kissed Kent on the shoulder. He rested his forehead where Kent’s neck and shoulder met and waited for Kent to make a move.

Alexei was startled when one of Kent’s hands sank into his hair and the other wrapped around his shoulders to yank him down and across Kent like a plank.

Kent huffed and tugged Alexei up so their mouths were inches apart and their eyes met. “Tender kisses are fine, but you better kiss me like you mean it. I want to be gasping for breath, and don’t be afraid to manhandle me a little.” Kent licked his lips and he glanced down at Alexei's hands. “You could probably cup my entire ass cheek with your hand, so why not do it? Also, you gotta work me up before I like any nipple stuff, otherwise it just feels weird.” Kent licked his lips, his expression thoughtful.

Alexei hummed in consideration. He grabbed Kent’s wrists and pinned them overhead. “Manhandle I can do. Kiss passionately can do too.” He wiggled his hips and pressed down against Kent’s crotch. “Can do it all, but in what order? And where should I put kisses?”

Alexei lowered his voice. “I make sure you feel extra good, so you tell me what you want and I give. Want you seeing stars.”

The shy flush was back on Kent’s face even as he smirked and spread his legs. “Well, if you want to know where to start, I think I can help you with that.”

Alexei returned the grin and leered down at Kent. “Words, котенок.”

And he did.


End file.
